Swirling Silver Lining
by ciSyn55
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward from the Volturi, Aro makes them a different option with is really the only one. They find themselves apart of the guard, and have an assignment that takes them to New Orleans. Bella/Acheron


**This is more of a prologue then a first chapter. It's giving an overview of what happened, I set it in New Moon when Bella goes to Edward. Aro's offer is different, and they accept. Enjoy. Stephanie Meyers and Sherrilyn Kenyon owns all characters. **

**Bella**

It has been five years since I ran through the heart of Volterra to keep Edward from making a horrible mistake. Five years doesn't seem very long, specially for an immortal like myself, but it has been. And a lot of things have changed. Edward, Alice and myself were apart of the Volturi guard, we still had five more years to serve before we were able to part ways with them. Those were the terms set by Aro that day.

It's very weird, that day I would have never thought things would be like this. When we were brought before Aro we thought for sure he would let us go, or at least that's what Alice had told us. Apparently Aro made a split second decision to change the rules. He gave us an option, but it wasn't the one Alice and Edward had been expecting. Aro had said that either I were to be changed that night and we all had to serve ten years as apart of his guard, or I, as well as all of the Cullens, were to be killed. Punishment for allowing a human into their world, as well as Edwards intent on exposing himself. To my surprise Edward agreed, and was pretty quick to agree. Apparently old Eddie boy still had some self-preservation still in him. Who knew? Alice and I agreed as well. Hey, spending ten years with the Volturi was way better then being dead, besides I got what I wanted, eternity with Edward, the love of my laugh. BAH!

Like I said, things changed, Eddie boy soon lost interest as soon as I changed, By the way, no matter how much they told me it was going to hurt, fucking hell, it hurt! Three fucking days I was on fire, they might as well of stuck my ass on some wood and lit me on fire. At least that wouldn't have taken so long. Anyways, as soon as I was turned Edward started distancing himself, I mean even after I had changed fucker still wouldn't give it up. Prude.

Alice and I became even closer, I even became really good friends with Jane. That girl was my bitch, I loved her. We three, well, we constantly got into trouble. Mainly because I loved getting a rise out of Caius, he still hated me.

The Cullens came to visit every once in awhile, Emmett and Rose were the ones to visit the most. Emmett was thrilled to learn that I was now a vampire, not so thrilled when I could kick his ass. However, Rose loved it, and we started to form some sort of friendship. She was working on her anger issues with me, and I was trying really hard to understand where she was coming from. Her past was a touchy subject with her, but once I knew what she went through it was a lot easier to see why she felt the way she did. Esme and Carlisle came to visit as much as they can, but Carlisle's unease with the Volturi kept them away for the most part. But Esme still considered me a daughter, so if she bitched enough they came, sometimes she would come with Emmett and Rose. Jasper came up a few times, he was now staying with Peter and Charlotte, some vamps back when he was with Maria. Apparently him and Alice had been parting ways before I even came into the picture, but they were both ok with it. And still remained friends, I loved when Jasper visited, he was by far my favorite person to spar with.

I became Aro's little pet because of my gifts, I was a very strong shield, I was able to shield even when I was human. That was the reason why Edward was never able to read my thoughts. And it worked on everyone's gifts, even physical ones now. I was able to push it outwards and use it as a shield to protect myself. I also had a few other gifts, which was kind of unheard of except for those sponge like people, but of course it would be just like me to be weird even among vampires. A girl can never catch a fucking break. I could read minds and I also had telekinesis. Which was fun as hell by the way, it first came to show up when I was sparring with Jane. She was still being a bitch about not being able to use her gift on me, so she kept just rushing me and rushing me. This went on for hours, I was finally getting tired of her attitude, so she came at me and I whipped my arm out in front of me and swiped to the right where the wall was. Jane stopped in mid stride and flew to the wall. I was fucking ecstatic, Jane however, got even more pissed off, until she realized how much fun we could have with this power. Ever since then she grew to respect me and we've become inseparable.

My other gift is harder to explain, it was something along the lines like Alice's gift. I didn't get visuals, more like a thought, or a feeling about certain things. It was actually a very handy tool, it was how I figured out Edward was trying to dump me. Prick. Anyways, Peter, Jasper's friend, actually had the same kind of gift. We became really close friends and still stay in contact, it annoys Jasper to no end. Get Peter, Alice and I together in the same room as him, and you see the Major is a very pissed of mode. Hilarious.

So five years of the Volturi, there really isn't much to tell. I train, and attend meetings when Aro sees fit to arrange one. Things have been pretty quite lately, but Aro promised me I would be able to tag along the next time the guard goes off. Me and the other two Cullens stayed inside the castle, we actually had our own floor, (I've been here five friggin years and I still haven't seen all of the castle).

I lay on my king size bed looking at the ceiling, that's right king size. I had red Egyptian cotton sheets on it and it was comfy as hell. I sat up and got out of the bed and walked to my closet, I pulled on my favorite black leather pants. They were a present from Demetri and one could guess why he bought them for me. They hugged my legs and ass perfectly, a little to perfectly, I actually couldn't wear underwear with it. But I loved them, and they molded to me like a second skin. I picked out a red tank top that had the word Fangtasia written across the boob area. I loved True Blood, and I loved this shirt because it pissed Caius off to no end. Jane would be here any minute to tell me Aro was calling a meeting, so I hurried into the bathroom and took a brush to my hair. I kept it down and it laid just above my waist, I had let it air dry so it was a little wavy. I still didn't bother with make-up even though Rose and Alice and tried to double team me. I still chose jeans, or in some cases my leather pants, and a t-shirt, over some silly dress or designer crap.

Sure enough, as soon as I walked out of the bathroom Jane was walking through my door.

"Throne room, five minutes. So…fuck. Damn it, I don't even know why I come to your room." She finally realized I was already dressed and ready to go.

"Whatever bitch, you love to see my face. Come one let's go, Aro has something important to tell us."

**I know that I went through this kind of fast, but like I said, I really just wanted to make this sort of a prologue of what's been going on. I'm about to start on the first real chapter. Reviews please. Hope yall liked it. **


End file.
